


The Best Day

by Minttulatte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love the singer AU, James has a shitty lovelife, Lily Evans has a dream, Lily Evans/James Potter - Freeform, Lyrics are mine, Muffins, Not a remake of Secrets Revealed, Teashop AU, Was written in 2019, jily, jily version of blueberry muffins, raspberry muffins, slight jily, tea and muffins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minttulatte/pseuds/Minttulatte
Summary: Lily Evans has a dream - she wants to sing for living but only sings in bars and cafes at the moment. One day, James Potter pops up in a cafe where she's performing and is enchanted by her talents...Lyrics for "Lover" are written by me 100%.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/James Potter, Lily Evans/James Potter
Kudos: 3





	The Best Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I haven't posted anything Jily related since last July, ooops. :'D I just wasn't feeling it but I'm back now. I was going through my folders to see if I had something I could post and found this short drabble of another singer Lily AU story that I was once planning to write. I eventually posted it here as "Blueberry Muffins" for another fandom but I happened to find this original version today from HP oneshots folder and decided that this needs to be posted here too. I just changed the title, inspired by Queen Taylor's song of the same name, and here it is. :)
> 
> Happy reading! ♥

On that day when 16 years old Lily was going to perform her indie songs at a cafe she had no idea that her life would change completely. When she got on the small stage and took her guitar and started to play it, she got so lost into her song that she didn't notice when the guy who would change her life entered the cafe - after yet another breakup with a girl who was getting too close to him for his tastes - and his very soul was moved by the emotion that Lily's singing showed.  
  
_When I'll meet the man I want,  
I want him to know the real me  
Show him my soul, and everything in-between  
I will love him the way he deserves  
Not the way that is expected  
  
Oh, honey, it's not about the money,  
How can you even think so?  
I really don't care if you're rich or poor,  
I'll make sure the happiness finds you in my arms  
Listen to my song, lover  
Listen quietly, can you hear it?_  
  
Lily's song was called "When I Have A Man" - later known as "Lover" on her debut album - and it was about how much she loved her lover. She didn't have a man in her life but she had wanted to write a song about it anyways. It was a hopeful dream of a future where she might have a man she could love. She loved the song and performed it a lot. She wanted it to be her debut single if she was ever able to debut.

Yes. Lily Evans wanted to sing for living. She loved everything about it - songwriting, performing, singing. It was her one true calling, and she really didn't care if she was successful or not. She just wanted to sing her heart out to anyone who wanted to listen.

"Thank you", Lily said into the mic after her song ended and she smiled when people cheered. "I'll be here tomorrow evening as well in case you wanna hear more", she added.

She took her guitar and put it back into its box. She always performed 1-2 songs per performance - that was the deal she had made with the cafe owner - and then proceeded to walk to the counter to get her salary for the performance. She also ordered some tea and a muffin.

"Wow, Evans, I didn't know you're so goddamn talented", said a male voice next to her.

She was surprised as she recognized the owner of the voice - James Potter was looking at her in awe.

"Oh, hi, James", Lily said and smiled. "How come are you in a place like this? You're filthy rich."

"It's raining outside and an angry date was chasing me so I came here to hide", James said. "And I felt how your angelic voice touch my soul the moment I came in."

"Thanks for the compliment, James", Lily said.

"How long have you done singing?"

"I've been singing since I was 9."

"Why do you waste your talents in a place like this? Lily, you could be huge."

"I was thinking about graduating first."

"Yet the passion in your singing indicates that your only dream is to sing", James pointed out.

"Damn you, Potter, why are you so smart?" Lily said, feeling defeated.

"I have a skill in noticing things, Evans. Did you write that song yourself?" James asked as he was given his coffee and a muffin - the same kind that Lily had ordered.

"Yes. I write and compose all of my songs", Lily answered, feeling inspired to write a new song about lovers who met secretly at a cafe - song that would later become one of her biggest hits - and smiled. "I'm feeling inspired to write a new one as we speak."

"Really?" James asked curiously. "What about?"

"About lovers meeting secretly in a cafe", Lily said, wondering why it felt so natural talking about these things with this man. James just made her feel at ease somehow. He felt like a friend she had always had.

"Sounds interesting. Just don't mention me", James winked.

"Of course not, James, your exes would come and kill me", Lily laughed.

"Very true. They always wanna kill my current girlfriends. Maybe that's why my dating life sucks."

He sighed, and had a sad look in his eyes.

"Don't say that. You just haven't met the right girl yet", Lily tried to cheer him up.

"Have you ever thought about sending demos to record companies?" James suddenly asked, returning back to the original topic so fast that it surprised Lily.

"Uhhh... I have one mixtape with demos of my songs but I'm just too busy with school to send it anywhere", Lily confessed, and sighed because it was true - she was always doing assignments for teachers or reading her books to send few letters with her mixtape inside to the record labels.

It truly annoyed the redhead more than she wanted to admit.

"Do you have it with you now?" James asked, thoughtful look on his handsome face.

"Yes. Why?" Lily asked, curiosity going up through the roof.

"I'm going to meet my parents and have dinner with them. I could take your mixtape with me and have them listen to it", James said.

Lily was shocked. "Seriously? You would help me...?"

Lily had never thought that James Potter would offer help to her!

"I totally would. You're so freaking talented, Lily. I want to help. And my parents' label is the best out there. If you let me help you, I promise you won't regret it", James said and smiled. "So, what do you say?"

Lily proceeded to open her bag and take the mixtape out. She gave it to James, who took it from her and look at it.

"The quality of those recordings isn't the best possible, but I hope they like the songs anyways and maybe ask me to come over. I would fly like a bullet through the air if they expressed their interest in signing me up", Lily said, unable to hide her excitement.

"But you wouldn't give up school, huh?" James asked, raising his other eyebrow.

"I don't want to, James. I gotta drool after hot guys like you", Lily flirted.

"Ohhh, flirtatious and insanely talented in music, huh? I would have a ton of fun with a girl like you", James grinned. He put the mixtape into his pocket. "I'll make sure you'll get it back."

"Good. I will need it. Those songs would be on my debut album if I ever get signed up", Lily said. She smiled. "Thank you, James. I owe you..."

"You're welcome, redhead. I'm sure my parents will love this."

"I hope so. I really, really wanna sing."

"You will, Lily", James took her hand into his and squeezed it encouragingly. "I believe in you."

Lily smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

After that, they talked for 15 more minutes - like as if they were on a first date - and then James left to meet up with his parents.

Lily watched him go and smiled at him when he looked back at her over his shoulder - smiling.  
  
Few days later at Hogwarts James Potter came to her with a official letter from GD Music Group where Ralph Potter himself invited Lily to the recording company. Lily squealed in happiness because she knew what it meant - James' parents had liked her mixtape enough to become interested in her. James also gave the mixtape back and said his parents wanted to hear a new song. Lily nodded - she had already finished her lovers in cafe song titled as "Muffins", and decided to perform that to them.

A week later Lily was looking at her official recording contract with GD Music Group - it was hard to believe it had finally happened - and she was just so happy. She wanted to kiss James as a thank you but he had another girlfriend so she couldn't. But she made sure to thank him somehow - she sent him two raspberry muffins with a note with a cryptic message that only he could understand and saw him smile as he took a bite of the muffins in Hogwarts' Great Hall one morning.


End file.
